Cancelled Updates
Cancelled Updates This page lists update details that were suggested or previously developed, but have since been cancelled for various reasons. To see current versions of Galaxy, check the Update Log. For updates that are planned but not yet implemented, see Future Updates. Titan or Repair-Class Ships Rcouret has stated that he is not going to work on Galaxy that often anymore is because the game has become too complicated. He wants to focus on a third game that will bring in more players and revenue. Galaxy probably won't be updated much from Rcouret any more, but may receive updates from the dev team. Because of this, the implementation of such large updates as Titan-class or Repair-class ships has been significantly delayed, if not permanently so. Update: Though Titan class ships have still not been added, Super Capital Ships were recently implemented in version .65b. These ships are massive and quite powerful, which somewhat matches the general idea of a "Titan" ship. Additionally, there has been some discussion on the Galaxy Discord server of Repair-class ships, but no specific details have yet to come out. Abbadon Class Titan. This ship was fully working and was in the dev server for a time during early 2018. It was accidentally discovered by players and lord tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing. It was never added. Rocket/Rotatable Turrets One of Rcouret's previous projects was a special Rocket Turret. When it was being worked on, players could find the turret on the Zero in Galaxy Development. It featured a fully rotatable base that would follow enemy ships that it locked on to. These turrets were called "Bottom TestTurret2" and "Top TestTurret". These have since been removed. Update: During the renewed discussion of Repair-Class ships, there have also been mentions of repair turrets. Jump Gates and Sectors Warp Gate.png|Jump Gate Warp Gate2.png|Player flying towards a Jump Gate in a >Revenue Sectors with warp gates were going to be a massive update. A lot of work was put into the update and the update was actually fully functional. It was in Galaxy Development for a time, but was later removed. There were going to be 4 main sectors in the galaxy consisting of the many different bases and Planets all spread out between them. The cancellation reason was: "There just isn't enough communication between places and leads to all kinds of new problems. The sector stuff is coded, but I am holding off on releasing it because I simply do not feel good about. It opens a whole new set of exploits and greatly changes the flow of the game that up until now can be contained and controlled in a single server. My only real motivation for doing it was to reduce lag, and I think randomizing the NPC bases was almost as effective at doing that." -Rcouret Uglycar's City Planet The City Planet would have featured a massive city filled with quests, different diplomacy, advertisements, and much more. It really would have been a city. The city would have featured personal vehicle spawning (they would be a civilian class without any weapons). There were car dealerships built and everything. Developers of this project were: Uglycar, Rekuri, Ahrisama, Lordmoneymonkey, MasterPlural, and Arina. The developers had made a prototype model of the city back around the Christmas Event, but it wasn't until a while later when they actually started making it a reality. Starbase 3.0 Starbase 3.0.png|Exterior Starbase 3.0 Interior.png|Interior The Starbase 3.0 was Lordmoneymonkey and MasterPlural's Starbase remodel. It was in the game for a short while but was removed due to navigation being too confusing for many players, especially those new to Galaxy. Uglycar's 2018 Halloween Event This event would have explained what the Alien Device was actually for, as none of the staff knew anything about it until Uglycar presented the Dev Team with an explanation shortly before an unfortunate event begun. The story would have been: Madame Death and Grim Reaper, the most feared individual beings that exist, together unstoppable. For years Madame Death has been the keeper of souls lost in space and her loyal husband has been the one to fetch them for her. They've gone from solar system to the next collecting lives and increasing their influence. For many years, people have feared the Grim Reaper. They never knew who was really running the show this entire time. After the defeat of the Grim Reaper, Madame Death got word and is here personally to avenge her dearly beloved. She's already killed the Headless Horseman. More powerful, more dramatic and a large a ship as the prototypes with an even more terrifying feel, bringing an even darker music theme to the entire game for the duration of the event. Other stuff: You would be able to build a less powerful version of Madame Death's ship after the Halloween Event. A man would appear offering to build a ship using the same technology as Madame Death's ship if you had the blueprint. He would then tell you the location of an extremely ancient temple which houses advanced blueprints. To enter the temple, you would've needed an Alien Device. Inside the temple, there would have been a box, and once opened, you would receive an "Ancient Blueprint". If you brought the "Ancient Blueprint" and 100 "Ancient Armored Plating" to the man. He would build you one of the best war vessels in existence. Madame Death would drop 5 of these "Ancient Armored Plating" every time you killed her. What would have been added in the event: --Madame Death's Ship; As large as a Prototype X-2 (old model), massive firepower 50% more than Grim Reaper and 15k/15k ship stats. --A modified version of Madame Death's ship, a little smaller both in physical size and stats. This would be given to the player for completing the main quest. --The temple (Its location not yet decided) in which the box and its quest are located. --The NPC and his dialogue --One event ship for each class Excluding Super Capital, custom made and themed. --Halloween themed Mega Base/other bases. U.N.E. Command Station The U.N.E. base renovation. The U.N.E. base has been abandoned for a long time. Well, it wasn't supposed to be anymore. The story would have been that after the alien threat was cleared, the U.N.E. would begin re-building the base. The U.N.E. base was supposed to be renamed to "U.N.E. Command Station" This would have featured multiple new quests, many new dialogues, and more insight on the entire Galaxy lore Here are some audio clips that would have played in the update. Security Screening Registered Weapon Welcome Message Weapon Part Join the Fight: U.N.E. Advertisement The "Weapon Part" audio would have been part of a quest. Civilians would ask you to help around the base, which would have earned you credits, items, etc. These quests would have been repeatable and Weapon Parts and crates would have been physically found like Snowflakes. The base would have been armed with very good weaponry making the base something you'd want to assimilate. The base in the picture is not the final version. Stealth Bombers Stealth Bombers were being tested by Uglycar as an invisible ship. There was a working ship designed and it was being tested on Galaxy Development. Ship Modules Ship modules were being worked on near the beginning of 2018 but progress on it stopped as soon as rcouret had disappeared and it was presumed cancelled. Ship modules would have included armour upgrades, changing turret slots with what turret you wanted, shield/hull upgrades, speed upgrades etc. Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics